


Flying memories

by summertears



Series: I Owe You My Heart [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Ginzura - Freeform, M/M, Metaphors, Not Beta Read, Summer Feelings, a lot of metaphors for the clever ones, oden festival, they almost k word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears
Summary: After being caught on his way to Yorozuya by none other than the owner, Katsura sees himself as a starry summer night, about to rain everything out. And as the memory flies away, he finally falls.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: I Owe You My Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098431
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Flying memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second part of Obon, not Oden.

**“THEY SURE GROW FAST,”** Said Katsura, taking a long sip of the offered drink. Gintoki had stopped eating to pay attention and, somehow, his eyes looked a bit blurry. “I’m proud of them, even if you aren’t.”

“Who said I’m not?”

“You almost said they’re not your children.”

“They don’t need to be my children for me to feel proud of them. It’s the same with stray cats or dogs. You still have some…” Gintoki paused, awkwardly, and turned his head the other way. “Feelings for them.”

“Hum…”

They stayed silent for a bit.

“Do you feel like a stray cat sometimes?” Katsura asked, before ordering something to eat.

“More like a dog,” Gintoki watched him munch slowly the hardboiled eggs. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. What did you just say?”

Gintoki made a confused face, his blushy cheeks twitching slightly. The warm weather of summer made him sweat a bit under his kimono, so he moved uncomfortably on the seat. Katsura kept looking at him.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked.

“No, it’s just hot. And you’re looking at me in a weird way.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Gintoki drank the last drop of his beer, feeling it crashing inside his throat, the alcohol being already too much to stop. “It’d be nice if it rained.”

Katsura looked at the sky. The empty space covered by stars reflected some lightening point. There was almost time for them to release the lanterns.

“Won’t you buy a lantern?”

Gintoki yawned, getting up. Katsura, for a moment, thought he was going to deliberately deny, but he offered his side. “Won’t you come?”

As the streets shone happily and got filled with people’s voices, Gintoki and Katsura felt themselves fading away. The memories around them, the heavy feeling of their childhood and the gentle singing of birds in the sunset time made them strangely warm. Indeed, they needed their memories, even though there are parts they would rather forget. But the thing is that being a stray person also made something different bloom inside them. Not just the remembrance connected their actual talk, but everything around them was saying _yes_.

“That’s a big one. What do you think?” Gintoki showed a particular stunning lantern, with the memory kanji on it. Katsura smiled.

“It’s perfect.”

As time passed and they talked about how old they were and how much they’ve changed, Katsura felt his chest heaving. Gintoki stayed snuggly beside him, staring at the lantern. A river crossed their field of view, with calm waters and soft sounds. Perhaps it wasn’t this wild.

“Gintoki?”

“What?” He turned, his face being illuminated by the soft orange light. Katsura swallowed.

“You know, I… Wanted to tell you something.”

“I’m listening.” Gintoki leaned forward, their hands painfully close at the grass. A few people were already releasing their lanterns, which flew like a feather over the water.

Katsura felt dizzy, a soft feeling of being carried by a silver soul to heaven. His head lowered and Gintoki put a hand on his shoulder, inviting him to accompany him. He was completely absorbed by his mere movements.

And, as they united their hands, touching, but not retreating, to release the memory, Katsura felt himself free for the first time in years. Looking at Gintoki’s soft expression, he said. “Gintoki, it’s finally raining.”


End file.
